Arifureta Rewrite
by MassiveGoon
Summary: After suddenly dissapearing along with most of her class, Hina finds herself in another world. Its a timeless tale, but in this case she finds that while her classmates have amazing abilities, Hina is completely unable to use magic at all. I didn't like how Arifureta went so I've been rewriting it for fun, although I've changed a lot, so dont expect it to be the same.
1. Only A Bit Less Edgy

Recently I've been having a recurring dream.

Most of the time, I find that I can hardly remember much from my dreams; save for flashes of emotion and random scenes in absurd situations; but for some reason I'm always able to remember every detail from this one. I always feel completely awake, but I'm unable to move where I want to. It starts in a giant underground cavern inside of which is a sprawling underground city.

The ground is barely visible under the cold blue light which shines from the rocky ceiling that seems to stretch on as far as the eye can see. Occasionally, one can spot rays of sunlight faintly shining through, however they aren't nearly strong enough to penetrate the darkness of the underground and quickly dissipate into the cold blue lighting surrounding them.

A group of exhausted looking men and women run along the streets of a long abandoned city's ruins clutching an assortment of glowing machinery and frail documents, so old looking they might crumble given the slightest jostle.

Their heavy breathing and footsteps can be heard echoing throughout the otherwise quiet overgrown city as they run towards their unknown objective.

The land under their feet suddenly makes a steep turn upwards and their breathing becomes more laboured as they begin the ascent up the incline.

A gruff looking man near the back of the group shouts encouragingly in an unknown language, however the rest of the group doesn't seem to even take notice of his voice.

A couple moments pass this way when an unearthly howl cuts through the silence around them quickly growing louder as it gets closer to the group.

The sound always sends a shiver down my spine no matter how many times I hear it.

A woman clutching a faintly glowing object near the front of the group turns her head towards the man and shouts angrily at him; whose brows furrow in frustration.

The rest of the group hastens their pace and a few of them shoot dirty looks in his direction as they run.

He mumbles incoherently under his breath, but is soon abruptly cut off by a jet black animal which vaguely resembles a wolf pouncing on him from behind.

He screams and falls to the ground, but the others simply keep running without looking back.

The woman who reprimanded him earlier smiled faintly as his cries for help faded behind them and the ground beneath them began to level.

They approach an opening in the side of the giant underground chasm through which light can faintly be seen.

Their breathing becomes slightly less laboured and their pace pick up as they feverishly run towards the light.

A single blood curdling screech can be faintly heard in the distance as they emerge into what appears to be the result of a mining tunnel of immense size going straight down from the surface. A large staircase can be seen spiraling up to the top. The sunlight streaming through, while not as strong as direct sunlight, is blinding to the people who just came from nearly perpetual darkness.

They stand, shielding their eyes and blinking as if collectively recovering from a hangover before almost unanimously pausing to take a look behind them just to confirm nothing is pursuing them from the darkness they've left behind.

Confirming that they aren't being pursued, they take a few moments to rest.

The woman who yelled at the now deceased party member said something to which everyone present gave some form of agreement and they ran towards the far end of the shaft at a much slower pace than before.

The landing of the staircase was hidden behind a large set of boulders; likely the result of a landslide or seismic activity. The stairs seem to have already been cleared of debris, so they quickly begin the ascent with no problems.

After what must have been hours they finally reached the top; panting and sweating profusely, most are completely soaked from the small waterfall close to the top of the staircase. Upon reaching the top a couple of them collapse while the rest, seeming to relax for the first time in days either collapse to the ground, or take quick peeks at the items they're holding.

The woman near the front, seeing this, said something just loud enough for the group to hear. In response to which they immediately avert their gazes from the items they're carrying and slip them into cloth bags of varying sizes which everyone seems to have an abundance of.

The area around the pit is set deep in the woods, with trees completely surrounding the abyss below, and a campsite which seems to have been used recently; the embers of a couple fires still glowing red in the evening light. Guards outfitted in combat gear patrol the site and a few greet the group, but most remain indifferent to their return. They restart the fires and a couple of them begin to prepare food while the rest either sit down on the many crude wooden stools available or relieve themselves in the nearby stream which quietly cascades into the cavern below.

Kind of gross considering many of them were just soaked by the very same stream, but at least they didn't do it the other way around.

The woman, who seems to be in charge of the group, whispers something to a stern looking guard who is noticeably better outfitted than the rest. He nods and begins to relay whatever she said to the other guards around the camp. The woman quickly walks away from both the camp and the abyss, following a small dirt path which disappears into the trees.

The mood in the camp quickly brightens as she departs. It seems the rest of the group isn't very fond of her company.

The man who she had whispered to begins gathering all the guards in the camp and they meticulously form a large semi-circle around the people inside it.

Despite their stoic expressions and suspicious movements, it seemed they're largely unnoticed by the now fairly drunk group of people.

After what feels like an hour of fighting and skinship, the woman comes into view of the camp, followed by a large entourage of men dressed in white robes carrying multiple crates filled with cushions; likely for the transportation of the objects the group carried out of the city. Behind them, a relatively short man with olive skin and chiseled features smoothly walks, his hands clasped together behind his back.

As soon as the people in the camp see his face they immediately begin to kneel before him.

He smiles and raises his left hand in greetings, to which they respond quickly in their language, lowering their heads.

The man's smile is almost instantly replaced with an empty, almost hungry look. He motions to the guards who are standing by, and closes his fist; in response to which, they quietly move in closer to the group.

Once they're right behind them, the man, switching back to smiling kindly, says something to which everyone raises their heads.

As soon as they do so, the guards swiftly begin to decapitate everyone present.

This part of the dream always makes me pretty uncomfortable. At first I didn't look, but eventually a morbid curiosity overcame me and I watched it happen. Since then I've chosen not to watch it again. This time I once again avert my gaze and instead take in the surroundings once again. The woods are almost as familiar as my own backyard at this point.

The ones who didn't immediately get decapitated are surrounded and stabbed to death as swiftly as possible.

The man who ordered their execution held his smile throughout the entire ordeal.

The guards then set to work helping the robed men carefully load every object brought up into the crates.

They quickly finish and begin carrying the crates back along the path they came.

The dream always ends here with me waking up slightly disoriented, but for some reason this time it continued. Not only that, but suddenly I feel as if I had more agency to look around at the things around me.

I hesitantly move towards the man, who is now talking quietly with the woman who helped him commit mass murder.

My disgust for him creates a knot in my stomach. I try to punch him, but my fist simply fazes through his head.

Throughout the dream I was completely unable to understand a word anyone was saying, however, I suddenly find myself recognizing some words.

I moved even closer in an attempt to hear every word.

I'm close enough now to see his beard stubble and a strange scar on his right hand.

It turns out there wasn't much information to be gleaned from the few words I could understand other than "transport", "insignia", and "King"

Not sure how any of those words connected with one another, I attempt to move towards the robed men and guards who've just begun to file out of the camp, but a strange feeling causes me to stop abruptly.

My heart, sounding as if it's suddenly been transported to directly behind my eardrums beats the steady sound of fear as the sensation of being observed continues to burn into the back of my head.

I slowly turn, my heart beating faster with every second, to face the sensation.

A vaguely human face stares back at me, inches from my own.

I jump back, attempting to scream; however nothing comes forth.

Momentarily forgetting I'm dreaming I try to run, only to find that my feet suddenly don't work.

The humanoid entity remains unmoving, save for a slight tilt of its' head as it continues to watch me with apparent interest.

"W-what do you want?"

My voice finally manages to escape my lips, just barely above a whisper.

The entity takes a step back and sits down on the ground.

My fear slowly fading into curiosity, I stare at its' face.

For some reason, I have a vague inclination that it has distinct facial features, but when I try to focus on them, it becomes harder and harder to discern what it really looks like. The more I try to view it, the faster it escapes my brain, like sand through my fingers.

It gestures for me to join it. I hesitantly sit down facing it, still wary of its' intentions. It seems almost bored as it watches the scene around us.

After a long pause it opens what I assume is its mouth and attempts to speak.

However, much like its' physical features, its' words sound like a low buzz going in one ear and out the other. Sometimes what could be a coherent sentence seems to emerge from the sea of nonsense only to slip from my mind within seconds.

It closes its mouth and shakes its head. It looks somewhat conflicted for a moment continuing to talk but this time not directed at me.

After another long pause it jerks its head in my direction and holds its hand out, palm up towards me.

A small key glitters in the still-lit fires of the camp, the light faintly dancing across its surface in the now mostly dark forest. I gingerly take the key from it and it nods thoughtfully before standing and turning around as if to walk away.

Sensation begins to return my body at last and the scene fades to black while the sensation of gravity once again takes hold of me.

A persistent beep shakes off the last vestiges of the dream and I sit up slightly to blindly grasp for my phone.

The sound of a small metal object hitting the floor causes my eyes to shoot open.

Not quite believing I'm really awake, I turn off the alarm and reach towards the source of the noise. A small brass key exactly like the one from my dream sits in the palm of my hand.

"Well that's a first."

I sat for what must have been thirty minutes turning the key over in my hand and feeling the cold metal against my skin to confirm it's real before finally deciding there's nothing I can do about it at the moment.

As much as I want to sit and stare at the thing in disbelief for the rest of the morning, I have to maintain my perfect attendance which is now in jeopardy due to the amount of time I've already spent staring at the key. I actively force myself to tear my eyes away from it and leave the comfort of my sheets. I put the key on my bedside table and quickly begin my morning routine.

The living room which could easily fit a large group of people is dark and silent as always.

When I first moved here the empty space filled my mind with unease, but after awhile it simmered down to an oppressive feeling of loneliness. Much easier to handle, but still uncomfortable.

I let out a sight and quickly toss some leftovers in the oven while I jump in the shower. The bliss from the feeling of hot water enveloping my body momentarily distracts me from the fact that I eventually have to return to the cold bathroom and I find myself procrastinating to get out.

I finally jump out at the last second and run to grab my lunch from the oven. I can stop by a convenience store on the way to school for breakfast but unfortunately I don't have time to make breakfast. Upon returning to my room to grab my school bag, I half expected the key to have vanished from the place where i put it, but it's still there; just as real as before.

I slip it into one of the front pockets of my bag and quietly slip out the door, the mess from my rushed routine still sprawled around the house.

The air has been getting colder and colder as fall approaches, but the trees have yet to show the effects of the change in temperature just yet, still covered in the green of spring.

My legs carry me on auto pilot towards my destination, briskly walking at a nearly panicked pace. My thoughts once again wander towards the dream and the key which now sits in my bag.

The dream has drained me so much mentally that I've hardly had time to catch up on the shows I've had slotted to watch.

Although the fact that that's the only thing I have to complain about says something about how busy I usually am.

As I quietly laughed at my first world problem, the weird person from the latest dream flashes through my head.

I once again try to remember it's face, but the attempt leaves me feeling nauseous so I quickly give up.

"Hey! Hina!"

A voice from behind me loudly breaks the serene walk to school causing me to visibly jump and spin around to face the source of the disruption to my peaceful walk.

A generally attractive girl with long light brown hair and almost matching eyes smiles from ear to ear as she runs to catch up with me.

Kobayashi Sachiko. She's the type of girl who everyone seems to get along with.

Well, most people save for me. Her kind is one I avoid like the plague. Attractive, good at sports, good at academics and a bit of an airhead. She's very popular, but most importantly she attracts a lot of attention.

I smiled back at her and waved.

"Hey Kobayashi, how's it going?"

She frowned

"You don't have to be so formal you know. Just call me Sachi!"

I made an "ok" sign with my hand.

"Sounds good Kobayashi!"

Her smile thinned and she pouted like a child.

"You're really annoying sometimes, you know that?"

I laughed dryly and her smile returned to normal.

"We're gonna be late if we don't hurry."

She seems to have mistaken my sarcastic laugh for a real one. This is why I want nothing to do with her. Relinquishing myself to my fate, I nodded in agreement and we silently walked side by side to school.

Now that I think of it, this is pretty much the first time I've ever walked to school with her.

Probably because I'm normally out the door much earlier. The dream and the resulting key caused me to slow down quite a bit.

This is pretty awkward.

"So-"

"Did-"

We both tried to talk at the same time.

Cliché!

I mentally punched myself for contributing to such a cliché development.

"My bad, what were you saying?"

She's doesn't let much stop her, I'll give her that much. I was prepared to walk the rest of the way in awkward silence after that one.

"Oh, its nothing I was just wondering if you normally take this route."

I'm wondering if I should start taking a different route to school.

"Nope, I usually stop by the convenience store first for a snack."

Interesting.

Most of the students at my school are from pretty well off backgrounds. I find it hard to imagine any of them using the convenience store when they have chefs at home. Well

my situation aside, it's rare for anyone to do it frequently.

Her silence indicating she has nothing else to say, I once again went back to last night's dream in my head.

After stopping by the convenience store, we awkwardly walked together the rest of the way to school and parted as soon as we made it to class.

It's a bit odd being this late.

Most of the students have already gotten here and the noise in the class has neared its peak.

To be honest, I haven't really remembered the names of many of my classmates.

If I got to know any of them it would make my presence more noticeable. On top of the fact that I'm close to the top of my class, and get considerably good scores in fitness. I've worked very hard to not let such outstanding academic achievements draw any attention to me.

In fact, when most people see my name at the top of the scoreboard after a big test, the first thing they usually say is: "Who's that?"

I've even gone so far as to sabotage my own appearance. I dress as plainly as possible, and have even begun using makeup to the opposite effect. I can confidently say I'm the most plain person the world has ever seen. A title i carry with pride.

Some would think I'm lonely, living alone and separated from others like this. I couldn't disagree more.

Relationships are hard. If I focus all my efforts on academics and take over my parent's company, my happiness is guaranteed.

Indeed, I don't need to deal with people my age. I'll take my parent's wealth and use it to live a life of luxury for as long as I live!

"Did something good happen?"

For the second time today, I jumped as Kobayashi interrupted my monologuing. For some reason she seems really intent on talking to me today. Although, all she's doing is annoying me.

"Nope, I just remembered something funny. What's up?"

Damnit now my train of thought is ruined.

"That's reassuring, you had a look on your face like your evil plan had just come to fruition".

… what?

Did my face really betray my inner thoughts to that extent? Or rather, this girl is way too intuitive. It's kind of creepy.

I opened my mouth to reply but was cut off by the bell signalling the beginning of class.

"No evil plans here, you better get to your seat before you get in trouble."

She glanced up at the intercom and waved at me as she quickly took her seat near the middle of the room. My desk is pretty far from hers thankfully so I don't have to worry about her trying anything else at least while class is in session.

Not only that, but due to it being positioned in the back corner on the side closest to the door I virtually never get called on. Its a wonderful place to practice my favourite form of education; self study.

I can study whatever I want while still vaguely paying attention to what the rest of the class is doing so I don't fall behind. It's great for pushing the limits of your ability to multitask and I give it my full recommendation.

The class rep began to take attendance as soon as the bell was finished ringing, and shot a look of annoyance at Kobayashi, who smiled bashfully at him.

I heard hurried footsteps in the hall, likely some late students trying to make it to class.

Opening my notes from last class and beginning to review, I tuned out the rest of the class.

I vaguely remember a few names being called before a white light suddenly began to fill the room.

"What the-"

Someone shouted in a panicked voice. Other similar statements rang out through the classroom.

Confused by the sudden commotion I slammed my books shut and jumped out of my seat, bag in hand; ready to run.

The light rapidly grew in intensity until it was too much for my eyes to bear. A wordless scream escaped my throat as the floor left my feet and my body became weightless.

Everything faded to black.


	2. Truck-kun Not Included

Everything suddenly faded to black.

I was floating in complete darkness, much like that from my dream.

The feeling of being watched suddenly began to drill into the back of my head.

Paralyzed by fear, I very slowly turned my body towards the feeling.

A familiar face stared at me with sadness in his eyes from a couple feet away.

The man from my dreams, who I've seen die at the hands of weird wolf-things didn't even blink when I reciprocated the stare with one of my own.

After my intimidation tactics failed I began to wonder if he was just a realistic mirage caused by whatever that strange light earlier was.

I gingerly approached him and reached out to touch his face.

"Uh, please don't."

I jumped back in panic as he suddenly spoke fluent English.

"Y-you can talk?"

"Yea no shit."

This guy's got a mouth on him.

"What's happening? First the dream, then the key, and now this? Didn't you die?"

"I'm dead, yes. I don't know anything about dreams or a key, but I really don't want to waste any more time. I just want to go back to resting so if you could shut up for a second, it'd be appreciated."

Man, I've never wanted to punch someone more than I do right now. But I also really want to know what's going on so I suppressed the desire, at least for now.

Seeming to have forgotten what he wanted to say, he stood there with a blank look on his face for a solid minute before seeming to remember what he wanted to say.

Seriously if i get the chance to i'm going to hit him.

"If I remember correctly, you're supposed to land on your feet."

Huh?

Okay that's it I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna hit him.

I wordlessly approached him, my vision beginning to turn red, but as soon as I did the darkness around me began to brighten.

He turned to walk away and I felt as if my feet had sunk into mud.

I struggled to reach him but the more I struggled the more difficult it became to move.

He looked up with an annoyed look in his eyes.

"Can I sleep now?"

Before I could follow his gaze, I felt a heavy sensation on my back, as if I were laying on a stone floor, and the darkness turned into the familiar kind of darkness one experiences from behind their eyelids.

I opened my eyes, still furious for what felt like the second time today and looked around.

Most of my class are lying unconscious around me, including two people who are definitely not in my class, but look familiar nonetheless.

My back feels like it's been hit with a jackhammer, so I had to stand up like an elderly man who had been sitting in front of the tv for too long.

I suddenly dread becoming old.

I froze as my eyes locked with those of a man standing next to a large machine whose faint purple glowing patterns is the only reason I'm able to see what's around me.

He smiled kindly at me. It's a familiar smile.

I forced a smile onto my face, forcing my growing fear down and trying to act normal.

The man removed his hand from the machine, pocketed something in his hand and began to move towards me.

The sound of multiple footsteps could be heard growing steadily louder, and in response to all the commotion my classmates began to awaken almost simultaneously, save for a few who're probably the type to sleep through a home invasion.

The man hesitated, shot me an apologetic look and made a strange gesture before swiftly weaving through the drowsy students and opening a heavy wooden door on the wall furthest from me.

Familiar men in white robes flooded the room, one of them carrying a small device whose design was very similar to that of the large one in the middle of the room, and very likely made by the same people.

As my classmates came to their senses mass panic began to set in and many viciously clawed at the men in the robes who attempted to calm them with soothing voices and non-violent hand gestures.

The panic slowly calmed, replaced by confusion and the desire to call the police.

Some attempted to use their phones for this very purpose but glancing at a couple different phones it became apparent that there's no service here, wherever that may be.

As the room finally quieted to a manageable level and we all stood in a corner, huddled together looking around distrustfully like wounded animals, a calming voice wafted from somewhere among the men in the white robes.

"I understand you're all very confused, but please allow me to explain what's going on."

The murderer stepped forth and fixed his gentle smile on the group, meeting the expectant gazes of my classmates, seeming to size them up mentally before continuing.

"Please, follow me. We can talk about this somewhere more comfortable."

"Hey, you said you'd explain! Why do we need to follow you to hear it? The only thing I want to know is how you think you're going to get away with kidnapping an entire class of students!"

Kobayashi stepped forward and angrily shouted at him like some kind of protagonist.

That's not to say I don't disagree with her though.

The rest of the class voiced similar opinions, one even going as far as to leverage their family's connections on him.

"I get it, you have no reason to trust me. And I apologize for any inconvenience this whole ordeal has caused you all but please understand, I mean you all no harm."

The way he spoke, as if every word was drenched in honey would have made even me inclined to believe him had I not repeatedly seen him order the execution of multiple people.

My classmates, on the other hand, had no such experience and as such were soaking up every word.

Kobayashi stepped back, a little unsure and the general feeling was that of compliance.

I wanted to say something but as I opened my mouth to voice my opinion, I realized my words would hold no weight among these people.

I had worked very hard to make that the case, after all.

Internally insulting myself, I followed my classmates as we left the cold empty room and emerged into a large, well lit building which looked to be on par with the American's white house.

Looking around, there are a lot of people rushing about with documents and other important-looking things, but as soon as they see us (or more specifically, the murderer escorting us) they immediately stop what they're doing and either bow deeply or kneel.

The lack of any form of technology and strange attire of the people around us caused my already confused classmates to begin whispering among themselves.

The robed men had lined up on either side of the group and two rows of them closed the box on the front and back, though they left plenty of room for us to walk comfortably.

Finally, the murderer stopped before a needlessly large door and turned to the group, beaming before opening it.

This guy really understands theatrics.

The doors slowly swung open revealing a massive circular room whose walls seem to be constructed of a light green marble, the floor has a beautiful mural drawn across the center which occasionally flows partway up the walls and is complete with a glass ceiling.

And that's only the room itself. The furniture inside contains some of the softest looking chairs I've ever laid my eyes on, while the massive desk near the back is lit with glowing crystals and gold adorns most pieces in the room.

Even for a group of spoiled rich kids like us this is breathtaking to look at.

The murderer turned to the class, and gestured towards a table large enough to seat all of us.

"Please, take a seat."


End file.
